


Monsta X Fic Fest 2019!

by mxff2019



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Announcements, Fic Fest, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxff2019/pseuds/mxff2019
Summary: Information about Monsta X FicFest 2019!check out our twitter for the most recent updates!





	Monsta X Fic Fest 2019!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Monsta X FicFest! 
> 
> for the most recent updates, check out our [twitter!](https://twitter.com/mxficfest2019)
> 
> you can also drop us a message on [curious cat!](https://curiouscat.me/mxficfest2019)

Hello! Welcome to Monsta X Fic Fest 2019! We're so excited to see all of the great art and fics that come out of this fest. 

**Rules**

  * Minimum word count of 2000
  * All prompts/art/fics must be Monsta X-centric
  * Please communicate all extensions, conflicts, and other issues that may arise! Communication is key and we're here to help!
  * All prompters, writers, and artists must remain anonymous until reveals.
  * **No noncon, dubcon, or the sexualization of minors allowed. **
  * **All participants must be civil. Harrassment and bullying are grounds for termination and you will be banned from future rounds. **

**Timeline**

Prompting: October 20th - November 3rd

Claiming: November 10th - November 17th

1st Check-in: December 29th (600 words)

2nd Check-in: January 26th (1200 words)

3rd Check-in: March 1st aka Wonho Day!! (1800 words)

Submissions: March 22nd

Posting: March 30th

Reveals: April 13th

We hope you join!! Check out our [twitter](https://twitter.com/mxficfest2019) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/mxficfest2019) and let us know of any questions or concerns you have!

\- mod cosmos and mod yoshi!


End file.
